Ambivalencia y alevosía
by Felinos
Summary: Cuenta la historia que, antes de la toma de Lima, tanto las autoridades chilenas como las peruanas quisieron llegar a una tregua que no duró mucho tiempo.
1. Ambivalencia

_«Estas desavenencias no fueron ajenas a los países hermanos Chile y el Perú, que se enfrentaron en una feroz guerra fraticida. En todo conflicto, especialmente si se llega a un estado de guerra, quedan heridas y resentimientos muy difíciles de superar. Cuando las partes involucradas son tan cercanas es usual que, en el proceso de sanación, primen los sentimientos sobre la razón, dificultando más aún cualquier reconciliación»._

 _—Fernando González del Riego, Donde triunfó el sentido humanitario. Depósitos de prisioneros en la guerra del Pacífico: El caso de San Bernardo._

* * *

 **Ambivalencia y alevosía**

Chile se escurre por las calles de Lima, sorteando a la guardia peruana. Ingresar a un ejército en una zona vigilada puede ser difícil, pero es sencillo ingresar uno solo, por su propia cuenta, aún más si has tenido cientos de años para conocer las calles extranjeras. Por otro lado, cree que el que Perú mismo le haya llamado puede tener que ver en que se le haga fácil pasar... Sabe que puede ser una trampa, pero el trazo de Perú parecía sincero.

Así es como, tiempo después de extremos cuidados y gracias a la ayuda de las sombras, se encuentra en el lugar señalado, con la carta guardada en su chaqueta contra el pecho. Perú, milagrosamente, se encuentra cerca del lugar señalado **mucho** antes de la hora citada (no crean que es por ser puntual, es que necesita estar seguro con sus hombres). Exactamente, está a dos cuadras, en una esquina, oscura y poco transitada. Se relame los labios. Ya que Chile está bajo el puente... Piensa en bajar las escaleras y sorprenderlo por la espalda. Muy nervioso. Lleva una botella de licor bajo la capa, es el mejor pisco de su colección, y en estas épocas... Este licor no es conocido por casi **nadie**.

Chile se siente algo incómodo, ese puente le trae recuerdos de besos escondidos. Espera apoyado contra una pared, saca una pipa y unos cerillos, y fuma. Fuma un rato, tranquilo, ya que no hay señas de alguna emboscada. Minutos después, los nervios le han bajado. Perú se esmera en que sus pasos no resuenen al bajar las escaleras... Se acerca a Chile por un costado y sonríe de lado, sin saludar. Disfrutando de observarle. Está con ganas de ser intrépido. Así que se acerca a Chile, de tal forma que le tapa los ojos con la mano libre que no cuida la botella de licor bajo su brazo. Trata de no chocar contra la pipa de Chile y le arrincona contra la pared, buscándole un beso. Uno muy salvaje.

A Chile le vienen esos instintos de superviviente que estos últimos meses tiene tan marcados y suelta la pipa para intentar quitarse las manos de la boca, forcejea contra su atacante y cuando siente la pared detrás suyo, su mano que iba camino al cuchillo se detiene. Le besa de vuelta al sentirle.

El beso sigue unos segundos... Hasta que se separa Perú, cuando siente que se ahoga. Le respira en los labios.

Chile respira apresurado, notando como el corazón se le acelera, sin saber si es por miedo, la adrenalina del peligro, u otras razones menos acordes a la situación.

—Bonita forma de presentarse, Perú —inspira profundo para alcanzar hasta la última sílaba—. ¿Y si le hubiese cortado la garganta, eh?

—¿En qué momento? —Perú sonríe y le lame los labios, sin destapar sus ojos—. Lo importante es que te gustó, ¿o no?

—Estuve a un segundo —Chile se le acerca un paso, y sonríe sin poder evitarlo porque está otro poco más alto que Perú, puede notarlo por la dirección de la voz y la posición que advierte en Perú allí donde tienen contacto, eso le da algo de confianza—. Y obvio que no me gustó.

—Bueno —le muerde el labio y se separa, quitándole la mano de los ojos—. Era necesario... Acá ya es ritual hacerlo —refiriéndose al beso. Chile parpadea rápido y enfoca, buscándole. Sonríe más, comprobando su teoría, más socarrón.

—¿Ritual decente o de barrios malos?

Perú suspira.

—Te haces el que no sabe... —se acomoda a su lado, pegado a la pared—. ¿Y a quién espera usted, ah?

—En teoría, a alguien decente, pero no sé ya... Se anda metiendo de traidor en donde nadie le llama. Por eso vine a visitarle —hace como que se arregla los guantes con suuuma atención.

—¿Que se mete de traidor?

—Sí po. Traicioneramente. Sólo por ver si puede tocarme así —en el sentido más violento que se les ocurra, tocar de hacer daño, de llegar hasta allí.

—Ah, ¿a la gente le gusta hacerle daño? —enarca una ceja—. Qué falta de madurez, si es injustificada tal acción... —le mira de reojo. Chile se encoge de hombros y se inclina a recoger su pipa. Se detiene un momento, ubicándola bien en el suelo y la limpia un poco, como si fuera importante.

—Una pena que las cosas sean así, la verdad... Para él.

Perú suelta una risa breve.

—Ay... —le mira agacharse—. Es una pena que las relaciones se hayan vuelto tan tensas, ¿eh?

—Nadie le mandó meterse... Tuve que defenderme. Obvio —se apoya contra la pared, más cerca que antes. Busca tabaco en sus bolsillos.

—¿Era un problema que involucraba a alguien que quería? ¿O un buen día tuvo un arranque?

Chile se detiene de echar tabaco al oírle. Pone cara de haber probado algo amargo, aplasta el tabaco en la pipa y se guarda el resto.

—Bueno... Sí. Pero de todos modos ya debería aprender que su hermano sólo le arrastrará a problemas.

—¿Y usted cree que él no lo sabe? Quizás se hace el de «la vista gorda» como quién dice —la punta de la nariz se le hiela—, esos líos de familia son difíciles.

—Para nada —le contradice Chile, palpando por los fósforos. Se busca en varios bolsillos, sin dar con ellos—. Quienes los hacen difíciles son las mismas personas, cuando fácilmente podrían negarse.

—Cuando un lazo y los recuerdos se juntan, es muy difícil no poner el corazón en las decisiones referentes al problema —sus dedos juegan alrededor de la botella—. Más tratándose de un hermano menor, un padre, una madre, los cuales te han hecho sentir amado —cuando se era el más indefenso.

—Estoy de acuerdo en eso, en que es difícil no poner el... Corazón —la palabra suena tan cursi, cree Chile—, cuando están esa clase de personas involucradas —en su caso, se refiere a quienes le han hecho sentir amado, no a cualquier posible pariente—. Pero aun así estoy aquí. Siendo menos sentimental que el tonto que se metió en esto.

—¿No es, quizás, por arreglar las cosas, que usted busca enmendar los errores que han hecho sufrir a esa persona? —Perú da unos pasos adelante y se planta frente a Chile. No tan bajo como pueden pensar muchos, la diferencia es casi mínima—. Y que por eso está aquí...

Chile al fin encuentra los cerillos, y, acompañando el movimiento de cabeza con una curvatura de labios caricaturesca, niega.

—Lo que acaba de decir fue una redundancia —esquiva la pregunta —, y aunque no lo fuera, no tiene sentido dadas las circunstancias. ¿Ve esta ciudad? —se lleva la pipa a los labios.

Perú suspira algo exasperado con que se haga el idiota.

—La veo.

—Voy a tomarla —responde por un lado de la boca —, y si no lo he hecho ya... Es porque por cariño le vine a ofrecer un trato —enciende un cerillo y se le apaga casi de inmediato. Perú traga saliva y aprieta la botella.

—Como si fuera tan fácil —opta por reírse, ya que así está acostumbrado a ridiculizar. Chile le mira de reojo, para llamar su atención, y luego vuelve a fingir desinterés y superioridad haciendo como que otro cerillo es más importante que Perú.

—Lo ha sido —remarca—. Al menos más fácil de lo que me esperaba —agrega.

—Eso es lo que aparentas —el corazón se le acelera de impotencia—. También lo que tratas de reflejar para que te vean superior por primera vez en tu vida —estira la mano y le quita la pipa, dándole una calada. Todo lo brusco que puede ser. Debe pasar a llevarle un diente, porque Chile no se esperaba eso y se soba sobre la piel donde le dolió.

—Lo ha sido... No te hagas el tonto. De aquí a una semana apuesto lo que quieras a que te vas a rendir —hace el gesto de que le va a arrebatar la pipa, pero queda solamente con la mano en posición. Perú bota el humo con una sonrisa.

—¿Rendirme yo? —levanta las cejas como si le comentaran de un terremoto en Francia, algo así de escéptico—. Me parece que... No has contemplado todas las razones para las que habría podido llamarte.

—¿Existe alguna otra buena razón? —levanta una ceja. Por sobre el puente se oye pasar a un grupo de hombres, conversando entre sí. Chile se mantiene atento a sus pasos, ya que sabe que se encontraría en desventaja de haber un enfrentamiento ahora mismo.

—Una buena razón sería negociar tu rendición —Perú también se pone alerta al sonido de los pasos, por lo mismo, habla más bajo.

—¿La mía? —Chile entrecierra los ojos y se pone a pensar si Perú no tendrá un as bajo la manga. Sus propias tropas están lejos de casa, después de un largo viaje, no le sorprendería que si la resistencia peruana perdurara más de lo estimado, comenzaran las deserciones.

Perú busca atraer más a Chile hacia sí, con la pipa entre los labios.

—Sí, podemos llegar a un acuerdo, somos gente civilizada _—ok,_ elegiste un mal término, Perú. Lo que hacen no es para nada civilizado, pelean cual perro y gato. Se pega más a la pared y a Chile—. Tenemos tiempo —se quita la pipa y se relame las labios, a pesar de que aún no refiere el dinero, es lo que está insinuando. Junto con algunos tratados... Lo que le jode es que Inglaterra no hable con él. Toda esta maldita guerra es por buscar mayores beneficios a sus espaldas, ¿tan marica es?

Chile traga saliva, sin atreverse a empujarle porque la ronda no se ha alejado lo suficiente todavía, puede oír aún sus voces.

—Pongamos que escucho tus —gesto con la mano—, términos... —no retrocede.

—Me encanta cuando te amansas —comenta Perú—. Digamos que puedo ser más flexible con los documentos, en cuanto a salitre se trata... —le mira a los ojos. Chile se endereza en toda su altura frente a ese comentario personal, como si quisiera demostrar todo lo contrario.

—¿Flexible... En cuanto a impuestos? Me interesa. Sigue —intenta no mostrarse en extremo interesado.

—No puedo adelantarte todo esta misma noche.

—Pero puedes intentarlo —le habla apenas moviendo la boca, y ya que le tiene tan cerca, fingiendo que va a por la pipa le roza la mandíbula, tentativo, porque hace mucho que necesita tocar a Perú para saber que sigue existiendo y le tiene efectivamente enfrente suyo (y no se trata de un sueño angustioso por la última batalla).

Perú suspira contra sus labios, subiendo la mano con la que le atrajo, por la espalda de Chile. En una caricia coqueta.

—No... No puedo hacer eso, arriesgándome a que hagas algo antes.

Con el contacto, Chile es muy consciente de pronto de su propio cuerpo, de los límites de éste que recorre Perú (creando la sensación de estar rodeado. El cuerpo de Chile reacciona a ello).

—¿Por qué no? ¿No confías en mi palabra? —murmura.

—Sabes que no... —a Perú le duele decir eso, traga saliva—. ¿Por qué me haces decirlo, ah? ¿Por qué, si eres más consciente de toda circunstancia, y ahora, con ésta que es obvia, no? —niega con la cabeza y apoya la frente contra la de Chile. Éste deja los brazos colgando a ambos lado, también recayendo en el gesto de Perú, apretando con fuerza la pieza de madera.

—Recién dijiste que es imposible no incluir el corazón cuando se trata de —frunce un poquito el ceño, porque todo esto suena muy cursi aún, pero no hay otra forma de expresarlo—, gente que te ha hecho sentir amado, ¿no? ¿No cuenta?

—Por eso mismo, es difícil.

—¿Difícil? —le pide Chile que se explique.

—Porque no es agradable decirle a alguien que quiero... Que no confío en él —parpadea—. Es una contradicción.

—Yo ya no confío en ti, así que... Me da lo mismo —se apresura Chile a aclarar.

—Igual no puedo decirte —lero lero.

—Sí puedes —le da un abrazo suelto, sencillamente juntando sus manos detrás de la espalda baja de Perú, llevándose la pipa.

—Esto es serio, Chile... —Perú se muerde el labio—. Encima que ahora estás de perrita de Inglaterra, ¿te vas por la vía fácil por qué sabes que tú solo no lograrías ni la mitad?

—No soy su perrito —le hace falta poner un puchero, y menos mal que lo interpretó del modo «animal»—. ¿Me vas a contar o no?

—No, te voy a mostrar algo —Perú no puede evitar darle un beso, lo necesita.

—¿Qué cosa? —Chile se encuentra reticente a esos gestos que le harían mucho más difícil la guerra, de todos modos Perú se lanza, le da besitos cortos, puros labios, cero lengua, y cierra los ojos como si estuviera rezando, pero Chile no le corresponde. Hace el amago de alejarse, soltándole y girando el rostro.

Perú abre los ojos y le observa... Desconsolado, pero se recompone rápido.

—¿Quieres que te lo muestre aquí?

—Mientras más rápido, mejor —Chile le mira de reojo, cruzándose de brazos. Tu actitud de «nada me importa» está empezando a hincharnos a todos las pelotas, Chile.

Perú saca la botella de su capa y la extiende hacia Chile, separándose de él. Chile levanta las cejas y abre la boca, verdaderamente a punto de negarse porque ¡son enemigos!

—¿No le echaste nada, verdad? —se relame.

Perú niega.

—¿Donde la tomamos?

—Ah... El peligro está en el lugar, no en la bebida —le acusa, desconfiado—. No, señor. Aquí no más.

—Ya —Perú se agacha para sentarse pegado a la pared, a lo indio, empezando a descorchar la botella. Mira de reojo a Chile, rencoroso con que le niegue las caricias y los besos. Quiere hacerlo a la fuerza, pero sabe que no es el momento.

Chile cambia el peso de pie, sabiendo que es una pésima idea, pero termina por sentarse frente a Perú, con una pierna estirada y la otra flectada hacia sí, por si tiene que pararse rápidamente.

—Tú primero.

Perú rueda los ojos y le da un sorbo laaaaargo. Termina de tragar y le extiende la botella. Chile la toma, más confiado después de ver beber a Perú, y le da un trago laaaaargo también. Se pasa el dorso de la mano por la boca para secarse, y deja la botella en medio de ambos.

—¿Qué es? —se relame.

—¿Te gusta? —Perú vuelve a tomar la botella y le da otro trago largo. Mirándole fijamente, e ignorando el contestar su pregunta.

—Sí... —llega a sorprenderle hasta a él lo sincera que le salió esa afirmación—, ¿es europeo? —quiere saber a quién se lo compró, a cuánto y todo detalle mínimamente relevante. Perú deja la botella entre los dos otra vez y suspira, emanando el olor a licor.

—Mmmm... Eres el primero fuera de mi entorno que lo conoce —comenta—. Es mío. He creado una nueva fórmula de licor —levanta las cejas, buscando impresionarle—. Tiene el nombre del lugar donde desembarcaste, «Pisco»

—Entonces me lo voy a quedar —comenta Chile al aire. Hace girar la botella, intentando capturar el color con la poca luz que tienen. La levanta y la pone a contraluz, aun paladeándose de tanto en tanto.

Perú se ríe.

—¿También quieres mi camisa impregnada del olor de colonia y mi humor? —siendo sarcástico, es el colmo que lo quiera todo, todo, **todo**. Pero le gusta. No se puede evitar.

—Ja —huele el licor, disfrutándolo todo cuanto puede—. ¿Para qué lo querría? Ni que fueras una mujer —bebe.

—¿Qué tiene que ver una mujer aquí? —no entiende—. A... A-A ellas no se les pide nada, compórtate —se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Y para qué querría una camisa con olor a colonia, sino le ha pertenecido a una mujer? —le devuelve la pregunta—. Compórtate tú.

—¡La camisa es porque quieres todo de mí!

—¡No quiero todo de ti! —baja la voz al darse cuenta que la ha subido—. Te lo he dicho... Tus... —le mira, como buscando en Perú—, salitreras.

Perú le quita la botella para seguir bebiendo y evitar molestarse.

—¡Oye! —estira la mano para requitársela. Perú bebe sin dejarse arranchar la botella—. Tampoco necesito tu licor —se ofende, aún con la mano estirada—, ¿me hiciste venir a perder mi tiempo? —es que le han negado el licor, eso le quita la paciencia.

Perú asiente con una sonrisa perruna, sin dejar de beber, le sube una mano a la rodilla, le acaricia...

Chile baja el brazo frustrado, pero no le da el manotón planificado a Perú, se contiene de hacerle quitar la mano.

—¿Por favor? —dice obviamente de mala gana.

Perú se aleja la boquilla de la botella y se relame los labios.

—Pero tienes que cooperar conmigo, ah —avisa por un futuro, estirando el licor—. Qué rico está esto.

—No voy a vender mi patria por un licor malo de... —recibe la botella de todos modos—, alguna fruta rara tuya—no tiene ni idea de qué está hecho.

—Vender tu patria —Perú suelta una carcajada—. ¿Acaso no eres Nueva Inglaterra?

—Vender a mis hombres —especifica Chile, ya que no puede pelear contra la otra acusación debido a que los mismos capitales ingleses son los que le orillaron a la guerra.

—Pero si ya están rotos... Ya se vendieron hace mucho tiempo —hace un ademán de chuparla.

—A las que he visto haciendo eso ahora último no son na' chilenos —le tira Chile como golpe bajo, para nada atendiendo a las bromas, y da un trago cortito. Perú rompe en risas sin picarse por el comentario.

—¡Oye! ¿También te quieres copiar mi sentido del humor? —le mira, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, y el codo en la pierna.

—No era un chiste —hoy Chile parece inmune a las buenas intenciones de Perú, sin embargo, el tal pisco fue una excelente idea para ablandarle el ánimo—. ¿Te parece que estamos en circunstancias de hacer chistes?

—Tu situación es cómica, ¿quién te manda ser mi chiste con patas? —se le escapa una risita.

—Yo no soy tu chiste con patas, ¿te estás escuchando a ti mismo? ¿Te das cuenta que podría matarte ahora mismo con un golpe en la cabeza? —desaprueba absolutamente su falta de seriedad ante toda la situación. Rueda los ojos y bebe otro poco.

Perú hace una mueca chistosa de «seriedad» con boca como de pato y el ceño fruncido.

—No me puedes matar, Inglaterra no te autoriza todavía.

Chile está a dos burlas de arrojarse sobre su cuello, están todos advertidos.

—Nadie pide autorización para matar a un perro. A esos cuando tienen rabia nadie los quiere —se encoge de hombros y da otro sorbo.

—Qué despiadado, haciendo analogías con perritos que te ofrecen su lealtad y su cariño incondicional... —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Y a ti quién te mata? Si ya tienes rabia, tienes todas las enfermedades juntas —le saca la lengua.

—Por eso sería mejor que te rindieras ahora, antes que te muerda y te contagie algo —muerde el aire hacia el final de la frase.

—Primero te rindes tú —Perú levanta la barbilla, queriendo ser rebelde. Sube los dedos, sin embargo, por la pierna del otro, y Chile mira de reojo sus movimientos.

—¿Qué me darías si me «rindo»? —obviamente no le gusta la palabra.

—La paz —se encoge de hombros—. Lo que todo el mundo desea. Y unos cuantos beneficios para que no andes diciendo que no soy bueno.

—Pero si te rindes tú, puedo obtener todo cuanto quiera —retoriza Chile—, qué puedes ofrecerme **tú** que no pueda conseguir de otra manera —sonríe de medio lado, y mueve un milímetro la pierna, única señal de que le hace caso a ese tacto.

—¿La verdad? —estira la otra mano para darle otro sorbo a su pisco, cuando traga—: Igual no ganarías nada, ¿te crees que tú me vas a conquistar? —hace que suene cómico—. El único es y será España —no lo dice con segundas intenciones, lo dice en sentido político-territorial. Precisamente como Chile **no** está hablando.

—¿Absolutamente nada? —Chile traga saliva, sintiendo las orejas calientes—. Tsk. Ni que necesitara tu consentimiento para conquistarte —intenta amenazar. Perú se relame los labios y le amasa mejor la carne de la pierna a Chile, dejando la botella relegada a un costado. Cosa que le permite acariciar las dos piernas ahora.

—¿Te gustaría que fuera sin mi consentimiento? —ahora él traga saliva, porque se le ha ocurrido cambiar el sentido.

—Si no te rindes, sí —Chile le detiene una mano poniéndole la suya encima—. Y no olvides que estoy hablando de Lima —le mira fijamente.

—Oye... Si me buscas mucho, vas a encontrar algo que no te va a gustar —ahora es serio.

—No fui yo quién llamo al otro acá —contesta Chile sin sonreír.

Los pasos arriba del puente vuelven a resonar.

—Ya te dije por qué es, te vas a rendir tú primero —le quita las manos de la pierna y se cruza de brazos—. Sólo por eso.

—Es que no lo voy a hacer —le responde Chile en voz baja debido al peligro, con total sinceridad, en actitud de «es que no puedo», si bien no llega a la impotencia—. Pero tampoco —traga saliva—, quiero tener que pillarte atravesado por una bayoneta después.

—Como si te importara —escupe Perú y cambia la mirada de dirección—. Bueno, suficiente cháchara —se levanta y agarra la botella, dándole un sorbo corto.

Los pasos siguen resonando hasta el final del puente... Donde se escucha con claridad el bajar de los escalones que le siguen.

Chile se levanta rápidamente al ver que Perú lo hace, tomado por sorpresa pues recién llegaban a la parte importante y por la que había corrido **el** riesgo de ir, ¿que acaso tan ridículo era su temor que provocaba esa reacción en su enemigo? Piensa que es probable.

—¿Vamos a alguna parte o simplemente te vas?

—Me voy lejos de alguien que no atiende a conciliaciones y busca cualquier detonante para atacar, me voy lejos de ese alguien sin pizca de razonamiento —el drama.

—Si te vas al menos déjame la botella. Para tener donde meter tus restos cuando los encuentre —no deja entrever la desazón que le causa que Perú se vaya. Perú rueda los ojos y no le contesta, siguiendo con su camino.

—He dado por finalizada la reunión.

—No fue eso lo que te pedí —Chile intenta quitarle la botella, léase, no quiere que se vaya así. No le ha visto en tanto tiempo dadas las circunstancias y pretende dejarle con la incertidumbre, ¿qué se cree Perú? ¿Que puede mandarle cuándo aparecerse y cuándo irse?

—¿Qué me pediste? —haciéndose el que no se acuerda. Los hombres terminan de bajar y se quedan estáticos al ver a Perú. Este último traga saliva y les mira de reojito. Chile suelta su, llamémosle, presa, sin querer llamar la atención.

—¿El... Pisco? O tu camisa. Me la ofreciste hace un rato —intenta sonreír, pero no le sale bien.

Los hombres saben que no deben ser vistos más que por Perú, así que, hacen un redoble de pasos y caminan en los alrededores del puente. Obviamente, en la cara opuesta donde está Chile y sucede el escenario con Perú.

Perú inspira fuerte y carraspea.

—Ah, ¿así que ahora si piensas hablar? —habla de esta manera fría porque los soldados deben oírle, es más, un soldado le cuchichea al otro «¿cómo que su camisa y el pisco?». Se acerca más a Chile.

Aunque los hombres se alejen, Chile obviamente sigue oyéndoles, y la dirección de los pasos no le gusta, siente que le van a atacar por la espalda o algo, ¿que la guardia no debería seguir por más calles de la ciudad?

—¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Que te maten, mejor para mí —no retrocede por no mostrar miedo. Perú se acerca más, con pasos leeeeentos.

—¿Sabes? Me parece haber oído al niño manchado de hollín, ése que se ofendía por todo —se relame los labios y le mira fijamente—. Un niño—sonríe de lado.

—¿Me estás llamando un niño? —Chile se va a la ofensa directamente—. Yo no me ofendía por todo, oye —frunce el ceño. Sigue sin retroceder, pero se lleva la mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta. Toca el tabaco y, más abajo siente el frío de su puñal. No lo coge, pero le ayuda saber que sigue allí.

—Tú sabes que sí —Perú no nota el movimiento, pero igual sigue acercándose hasta quedar muy cerca. Le lleva una mano al antebrazo—. Ahora, si no quieres verte así ante mis ojos, pues conversa como un hombre, ¿o sólo lo eres para las armas?

—No voy a permitir que me insultes así —amenaza Chile, mas se refrena de cualquier acción física violenta ante el contacto. Como es usual, le calma a un nivel que ni él mismo nota. En serio, es como un animal peligroso y Perú vendría siendo la virgen que le calma, nos avergüenza como guerrero.

—No te estoy insultando, estoy siendo racional —Perú habla bajito y despacio.

—No has dicho nada racional en toda la noche —murmura Chile lo suficientemente alto para que le escuche—. Y no. **Pedirme** que me vaya no cuenta porque no tiene lógica el que me retire a estas alturas —hay un algo pasional en su tono, escondido, posiblemente legado de España—. Esperaba una tregua. Eso es racional —prácticamente regaña a Perú.

—Yo lo que vine a pedir fue tu rendición y te lo dejé bien en claro —levanta una ceja, no entiende a qué se refiere con eso de «a estas alturas», pero sospecha que se refiere al pisco—. Ahora, que tú te hayas negado y hayas querido desvirtuar la conversación, valiéndote de mis sentimientos, es algo completamente distinto.

—Eso es, justamente, lo que no es racional... ¿Sabes lo lejos que está Santiago de aquí? —refiriéndose a la enorme distancia que le tomó llegar hasta la misma Lima.

—Lo sé, ¿y si quiera me ves conspirando para tomarla? —la voz se le oye entrecortada, refiriéndose a que, a pesar de todo, no va a pagarle con la misma moneda. Maldita sangre latina.

—No podrías —le responde Chile burlón—. En cambio... Yo podría tomar Lima... —insiste, mirándole con cierta confusión—. ¿No te preocupa ni siquiera un poco? —le pregunta en serio, a pesar de saber que, prácticamente, toda la conversación fue tiempo perdido pues ninguno está dispuesto a dar un paso atrás.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —Perú levanta las cejas y hace presión en su agarre en el antebrazo, enganchándose bien—. No sé por qué siempre fuiste así de todo tener que confesarlo a la fuerza —declara, al momento que da un fuerte silbido.

Y ésa es la señal que necesitan sus hombres para volver corriendo a donde Perú se encuentra conversando con Chile.


	2. Alevosía

_Previously, on Ambivalence and treachery:_

 _—¿Rendirme yo? Me parece que... No has contemplado todas las razones para las que habría podido llamarte._

 _._

 _—No voy a vender mi patria por un licor malo de... alguna fruta rara tuya._

 _._

 _—¿De verdad lo crees? No sé por qué siempre fuiste así de todo tener que confesarlo a la fuerza._

* * *

Chile intenta soltarse cuando siente que le retiene más fuerte, y antes de que pueda exigirle que le suelte, incluso antes de que logre comprender qué le quiere decir con esa última frase, oye el silbido. Y forcejea, sacando el puñal aunque Perú no le suelte, ya que lo tiene bien sujeto. De no ser así… Chile habría corrido.

Las distancias son cortas, así que en segundos... Perú tiene tras él un hombre apuntándole a su acompañante, y esa mirada de desconfianza. El otro se posiciona tras Chile, y le busca armas por atrás, entre los bolsillos.

—Ahora... Qué me dices ahora.

Chile mira con mucho, mucho odio al sentir que le revisan, apretando muy fuerte el puñal como si eso le fuese a ayudar en algo, sin contestarle...

—Señor —llama el soldado, encontrando el puñal que Chile aprieta dentro de su chaqueta. Perú suspira.

—¿Sí, Nicolás? —pregunta la nación—. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—¿Puede... Soltarle para quitarle el arma?

Chile mira hacia abajo, apretando la boca, respira profundo y suelta el agarre, lentamente. La daga cae. Mira duramente a Perú, esperando que acepte el gesto.

—Ah, no me sorprende de esta fiera... —comenta Perú al momento que el arma cae. Chile respira profundo, porque si no se calma correrá sangre (quizá la suya propia), odiando la actitud de Perú, odiando su trampas, odiando no haberle cortado la mano cuando aún podía, odiando que le mire así y que ahora parezca no valer la pena el peligro—. Vas a tener que hablar, tú sabes que el tiempo no está a nuestro favor —ya que su escuadra comienza a hiperventilar con no saber por dónde mierda va a atacar el ejército chileno. Le da un sorbo a la botella de pisco, ésa que siempre se mantuvo en su otra mano.

El soldadito recoge la daga.

—Ésa es una excelente razón para no hablar —no ha sido una gran idea esa de decir que les queda poco tiempo, la verdad—. ¿Crees que tengo miedo, ¡coyote de mierda!? —Chile está realmente como un animal atrapado... No que no lo sea, realmente.

—Igual lo va a hacer, pero admiro tu garra —el soldado tras Chile le sigue rebuscando con ambas manos, cosa que Perú nota y abandona el antebrazo del chileno (al fin) para facilitarle el trabajo—. ¿Oyeron? Inspiro terror —sonríe de lado Perú, el soldado que apunta a Chile con la bayoneta se revuelve, pero no deja su posición.

Chile obviamente está reticente a que le inmovilicen, pero ¿qué otra opción le queda? Entretener a Perú hasta la hora elegida y esperar a que sus ofic... Generales sepan cumplir con su deber.

—No he dicho eso —siempre negando todo.

Así que con los grilletes puestos, el soldado tras Chile le empuja y Perú se hace a un lado, le hace un ademán al otro soldado para que deje de apuntar y les siga. Hasta levanta la barbilla cuando camina, se siente glorioso... Aunque no vaya a ser por mucho.

Le da otro trago al pisco mientras se dirigen al cuartel cercano...

Chile va con la cabeza gacha, probando que los grilletes sean tan resistentes como parecen y qué tanto le dejan mover las manos. Piensa que así será difícil correr, pero no imposible. Aún así, no encuentra la ocasión de hacerlo con el cerco tan cerrado que le hacen. En el camino, Perú le pide a Nicolás la daga de Chile, sin que éste se entere.

Al llegar, lo llevan a un cuarto con la luz apagada y algunas sillas con estantes alrededor.

Chile pone problemas para ingresar al edificio, clavando bien los pies en el suelo.

—Llévame tú.

Perú le mira suspicaz y hace un movimiento para que los soldados se dispersen y los dejen solitos, ya que Chile está desarmado y con grilletes. Éste espera a que se acerque, respirando más tranquilo al ver que los soldados se alejan, y se relame, mirándole... Y no huye. No huye porque ya es muy tarde para hacerlo.

Se escucha cerrar la puerta del cuarto, igual, tienen ordenes explícitas de cuidar de Perú. Así que los soldados esperan afuera. Mientras tanto, Perú tira de Chile, agarrándole de alguna parte de la ropa.

—Vamos a sentarnos.

—Imagino que estarán con la oreja pegada a la puerta —comenta Chile, caminando más lento (como protesta a que le jale)—. ¿No tienes una lámpara o una vela? —le pone nervioso que esté todo oscuro.

—Me avisas cuando sientas la silla, está a tu derecha —avisa Perú, ignorando su comentario, se le antoja tonto—. No, está mejor así.

Chile tropieza con la silla, y se queja bajito. Perú se sienta, tanteando bien el lugar, sin decir nada. Chile tiene más problemas, por razones obvias, así que aunque ubica la silla, no se sienta. Podría correrla con el pie, pero no lo hace.

—Quítame las esposas.

—Siéntate

—Quítamelas primero.

—Siéntate —vuelve a repetir Perú. Chile corre la silla con el pie y se sienta.

—Si tienes a alguien en una esquina, apostado... —empieza.

—Sólo estamos tú y yo, expresamente, como lo has pedido —Perú es algo cortante, pero no demasiado.

—Mmm... —se apoya en la mesa, recostándose un poco sobre ella—. Me parece. Conversemos entonces, ¿cómo está Belén? —pregunta por la última ama de llaves que recuerda haberle visto a Perú.

—Bien, ha tenido una hijita —sabe que lo quiere hueviar—. Pero ahora no estamos para hablar de ella.

—¡Una niña! Debo felicitarla... Quizá corresponda un regalo —carraspea—. ¿Quizá podamos hablar de economía? —continúa jugando con fuego. Parpadea rápido, buscando alguna luz. La habitación tiene la mesa en medio y las sillas alrededor, pero no hay luz.

Perú acerca su silla, bastante más, a la de Chile. Le pone las palmas en las piernas y Chile, si bien es alertado por los ruidos, es notorio que se sorprende por el toque.

—Oye...

—¿Mmm? —Chile traga saliva.

—Acércate, baja el rostro.

Chile duda un momento.

—¿Para qué?

—Haz lo que te pido.

—No si no me dices para qué.

—No es necesario decirte —se relame los labios. Chile se inclina levemente, mirándolo, buscando definir sus contornos en la oscuridad.

—Ya.

—Más —susurra Perú, acercándose él también. Chile se muerde el labio, y se inclina, cooperando ahora sí. Siente la urgencia de cerrar las piernas para sacudirse las manos de Perú.

Perú se impulsa de las piernas de Chile, para llegar a su oído... Donde le recorre con una lamida por dentro.

—Ah... —Chile abre la boca para protestar, pero es obvio que no se queja. Aun así, por orgullo, echa la cabeza hacia un lado—. Cerdo.

Perú vuelve a acercarse y ahora le entierra los dedos en el cabello para que no se quite, de todos modos, Chile intenta alejar el rostro, apretando los dientes para no hacer ninguna clase de sonido (ni de dolor ni de placer). Perú le da una lamida más y suspira ahí.

—Confiesa —susurra Perú. Chile sigue sin responder ni confesar nada. Perú le aprieta fuerte la carne de las piernas, con una mano y él **sí** soltando un jadeo en el oído del otro—. ¿Ya no te acuerdas nuestra última vez?

—¿En una habitación oscura? —esquiva la pregunta, cerrando las piernas por reflejo—. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Seguro estabas cagado de miedo, igual que ahora.

—¿Por qué yo estaba cagado de miedo si yo fui quien te llevó? —le deja. Volviendo a su lugar en la silla frente a Chile.

—No sé yo, ¿por qué me tienes esposado sino? —se pasa la oreja por el hombro, queriendo limpiarla—. Ni siquiera tengo con qué defenderme —negocia. Y ojo que usa ese verbo y no «atacar».

—Eso no tiene sentido —Perú se mece la barbilla y apoya su tobillo en la rodilla, a medio cruzar la pierna—. Lo que pido es fácil, son sólo unas coordenadas y no tengo que torturarte.

—Si me sueltas te las diré, lo juro —Chile intenta sonar sincero, suspira—. Ya me estás lacerando. Me duelen las muñecas...

—Me comienza a crispar el que creas que estás con un imbécil al frente —su tono es más duro—. Aún no cooperas, si no cooperas te las voy a ajustar hasta que sangres.

—¿Cómo sé que no me harás nada después de que te las diga? —hacer tiempo, hacer tiempo y aburrir al peruano, eso es lo que busca Chile—. Si ni siquiera me has dado un acto de buena fe —se ríe—. O dos. Uno extra para compensar el de mala fe de hace un rato.

— **¡Contéstame!** —haciendo un aspaviento con un brazo cual si pudiera borrar las tarugadas que suelta Chile.

—No —se endereza, orgulloso por dentro por haber logrado que Perú gritara. Un guardia de los que están afuera mira a otro de reojo, nervioso porque no sabe si ante ese grito deberían intervenir. Perú busca la daga entre su ropa y se estira para jugar a clavarla fuerte en la pierna de Chile.

Y no creemos que a su adversario le deje tiempo para sacar la pierna... Ya que, encima está oscuro y ese movimiento fue imprevisible: Chile grita, y muerde fuerte, haciéndose un ovillo desde su posición sentado lo mejor que puede. Sigue oyéndose a través de sus dientes, ahogado.

—Habla, mierda, habla —sus gritos ponen aún más nervioso a Perú. El chileno respira agitado.

—¡Para! ¡Para! —intenta levantarse, la silla se corre con ruido, y cuando Perú lo ve queriéndose parar, se levanta como resorte y le detiene de una manera súper brusca.

—Ha. Bla

Chile hace peso contra él, apretando los dientes y con la respiración agitada, evitando contestar. Mientras más pronto conteste, más pronto seguirán.

Perú aumenta su fuerza para dejarlo sentado.

—Habla y te dejo libre.

Chile desvía la mirada a un punto fijo en la oscuridad, en dirección opuesta a Perú, callado. Aún se oye su respiración agitada. Perú traga saliva y con la punta de la daga le acaricia el cuello, amenazante.

—¿Qué parte de «habla» no entiende usted?

—La parte —tensarse le hará peor, pero se le nota en la voz que no puede evitarlo—, en que me la dice un coyote. Los animales no hablan.

Perú sonríe de lado, una sonrisa agria, deforme que le hace clavarle otra vez la daga en alguna parte de la pierna.

—¿Y tú? ¿La rata más venenosa si tiene derecho? —suelta una carcajada fueeeeerte.

Los soldados apostados afuera escuchan un nuevo grito, que reconocen como del prisionero.

Chile suda frío y siente que le van a temblar las rodillas. A pesar de no poder ver a Perú, mira con absoluto odio en su dirección.

—Huevón —quiere decirle muchas cosas más—. ¡Huevón!

—Eso no es lo que te pido oír, **¡las malditas coordenadas!**

Chile se muerde la lengua. Distraer el dolor con otro dolor. Bien. Cerrando los ojos.

Perú respira pesado, hasta que los segundos se le hacen horas sin la maldita respuesta. Saca la daga y retrocede, la clava bien en la misma pierna, logra encontrar una herida abierta y desde ahí... Baja, baja la daga por la piel, rasgando sin ver.

—Tienes varios puntos donde sacarte sangre, así que habla de una puta vez.

Afuera, al soldado Martínez se le eriza la piel con los gritos. Mira de reojo a su compañero.

A Chile ya la tensión le está haciendo pésimo, se encuentra totalmente fuera de poder controlar su cuerpo y el único impulso que reprime es el de no quitar la pierna pues hacerlo le rajaría más. Siente como la sangre le corre caliente, y tiembla, mordiéndose la lengua con fuerza (y cuidado con que se la corte, que seguro se desmaya por la falta de sangre, dado que no pueden morir), aun así, se le escapan los quejidos. Podemos hablar de alaridos cuando el puñal clava más hondo, alaridos que luego intenta evitar mordiendo, por orgullo.

—Pido direcciones, nombres… No lloraderas —no vayan a mirar demasiado mal a Perú, están a punto de iniciar una batalla para que **no** tomen su capital. Esto es importante. Es duro, pero también le ciegan los sentimientos de impotencia por no tener información. Va a tener a todo el cuartel de cabeza. Su jefe lo va a basurear como nadie.

El compañero de Martínez, Nicolás, tiembla. Pero se convence que éstas son cosas que suceden en la milicia, éstas y aún peores.

—No digas nada... Seguro ya no va a gritar más —murmura para su compañero, abrazando su bayoneta—. El problema sería si el que gritara fuesen nuestro general —aprieta los ojos porque igual esta situación no es «mejor», pero trata de no hacerla más trágica.

Chile se hace todo lo duro que puede para no llorar de verdad. No podría mirar a nadie después a la cara, ya bastante le duele el orgullo lo que Perú acaba de decirle. Se remueve. Si antes lo de los grilletes era mentira, no se puede seguir diciendo lo mismo: Por tirar de ellos se le entierran en la carne. Y, sin embargo, permanece terco. Perú le jala del cabello con fuerza.

—¡Estoy hablándote! Si ya eres un traidor, ¿por qué no confiesas?

—Si lo hago... —traga saliva. Piensa darle un cabezazo a Perú en cuanto pueda.

—No te oigo dándome detalles importantes —qué daria por apoyar su frente sobre la otra y curar sus heridas.

—No puedo —se sincera Chile. Cargaría para siempre la culpa de haber delatado a su propia gente. Traga saliva—. ¿Agua?

Perú aprieta la mandíbula y saca la daga de su piel para clavarla en su otra pierna. Chile grita entre dientes, ¿cómo era aquel truco? Ése de dislocarse el pulgar. No sabe, así que sigue tirando de los grilletes.

—Agua... Agua... ¿O sea, te tengo que tratar como rey ahora?

—¡Ya! Ya. Te... —Chile gime y jadea—. ¡De San Antonio! —termina por gritar, sin aire.

Perú traga saliva ante el grito y asiente. Soltándole el cabello. Llama a sus soldaditos de papel, los que esperan tras la puerta. Martínez mira a Nicolás alzando la ceja, y hace el amago de abrir la puerta, Nicolás le devuelve la mirada.

—¡Abre, apúrate!

Chile no sabe qué planifica Perú, y de hecho, ni siquiera terminó de hablar, lo que le confundiría más de no ser porque está demasiado ocupado en recomponerse, encorvado.

Martínez asiente y abre. Entra la suave luz del pasillo a la habitación, iluminando parte de ésta y formando sombras alargadas. Perú vuelve a Chile, a mantenerlo quieto.

—Todavía no hemos terminado, escoria.

Nicolás sigue a su compañero y duda en sí cerrar la puerta o...

—Sigue hablando —presiona Perú.

—¿Señor? —le llaman y Perú les ignora, mirando a Chile.

Chile no reacciona de inmediato. Primero gira el rostro lentamente para ver quienes han entrado. Sólo ve a dos soldados, por lo demás, jóvenes. No les ve condecoraciones de ningún tipo, o quizá la luz no le deja.

—Sigue, Manuel, ibas bien.

—¿Iba? —Chile paladea, sopesando el que le llame Manuel, ¿no quiere que sepan quién es?—. Dame agua —vuelve a pedirle a Perú, mirando fijamente a Nicolás.

Nicolás mira de reojito a su compañero, nervioso con la mirada de la víctima de Perú.

—Hazte merecedor del vaso de agua, habla.

Chile se aclara la garganta.

—Por favor —insiste, apelando a su mirada clavada sobre el soldado. Martínez se incomoda y, como quien no quiere la cosa, da un paso hacia su compañero. Perú insiste:

—Habla y tendrás un vaso de agua, tan simple como eso.

Nicolás baja la mirada de los ojos de Chile, sumiso. Chile respira agitado un poco más para poder decir la frase de corrido.

—Vienen refuerzos de San Antonio, los estamos esperando —«confiesa», esperando que crean que vienen soldados frescos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿En dónde esperan?

—Tengo un oficial en Chilca —responde Chile, agachando la cabeza.

—¿Seguro? —igual le hace un sonido a los soldados, para que vayan enviando refuerzos a la zona—. Que vaya sólo uno —pide a Nicolás—, aún no he terminado el interrogatorio.

Martínez le hace un gesto a Nicolás, sugiriéndole que le deje ir a él, mientras Chile mira la daga en su pierna, adivinando qué tan enterrada está. Nicolás asiente y se muerde el labio.

—Gracias —susurra y vuelve con don Miguel.

—¿Y? —presiona Perú a Chile.

Martínez sale, sin cerrar la puerta, echándoles un último vistazo, a dar la noticia a algún general de confianza de Perú.

—¿Y? —repite Chile, algo más calmado—. ¿Quieres más? —sigue sin mirarlo.

—Quiero que me sueltes todo lo que sepas, sí —asiente Perú y como todo sigue oscuro en su mayoría a pesar de que entra un poquito de luz... Baja sus palmas a la pierna del chileno.

—Me prometiste un vaso con agua —exige Chile, sabiendo perfectamente que no está en posición de eso. Se endereza, alejándose cuánto puede de Perú, las piernas se le vuelven a tensar.

—Te hago preguntas y me pides un vaso con agua.

—Prometiste dármelo si te daba algún dato —le devuelve, con rencor—. Qué caballero tan cumplidor de su palabra —agrega, para humillarle frente a su soldado.

—No... Te prometí un vaso de agua si saciabas mis dudas.

—¿Dónde está tu puto honor, eh? —le reclama, siendo que él mismo terminó de perder el suyo en esa guerra.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi honor, señor.

—Claro que no... Se nota que no te queda —mira a Perú con repulsión—. Deja de tocarme. Me das asco.

—No te estoy tocando —le mete el dedo a la herida—. ¿O sí? —eso es porque le ha dicho que da asco.

—¿Y cómo le llamas a lo que —resopla Chile entre dientes—, estás haciendo? —le duele. La sensación es rugosa, como si le raspara.

—Ya tú sabrás —hace círculos en su propio eje, tratando de sacar más sangre—. A mí me parece que sólo estoy llamando tu atención para que te dignes a darme una respuesta más.

Chile se queja bajito.

—Para —le pide, y ya debe correrle la primera lágrima de dolor, gruesa, y le sigue la segunda rápido.

—Habla... —deja un momento de seguir moviendo el dedo.

—¿Qué quieres...? —«saber», pero no termina la frase. Ni siquiera le preocupa limpiarse esas lágrimas.

—La verdad.

—Ya te la dije —bufa, la mandíbula le tiembla—, ¿qué más quieres saber?

—Si no sabes algo más, es lo último que pido.

—Tienes un traidor —no sé quién le enseñó a mentir a Chile, pero lo hizo bien. Mira fijamente a Perú, temiendo que en cualquier momento le vuelva a meter el dedo en la herida.

Perú se relame los labios y sonríe de lado.

—Nicolás, vuelva a dejarme sólo con Manuel, por favor —pide al soldadito.

El chico en cuestión suspira y asiente.

—Sí, mi general —ha estado muy nervioso todo el rato. Casi corre a la salida... Y cuando abre la puerta totalmente para salir, entra más luz. Chile entrecierra los ojos para no enceguecerse hasta que vuelven a la oscuridad.

—Mala idea —inspira profundo—. Pésima.

—¿Qué es mala idea?

—Dejarlo ir —se recarga contra el respaldo de la silla, agradeciendo este momento de calma —. Correrá el rumor. Todos... —inspira profundo.

—Sólo nos importa la victoria.

Chile suspira.

—¿Con todos sospechando... —hace una mueca porque los brazos le molestan, estira el cuello hacia atrás por sobre el respaldo, acomodándose de a poco—, del compañero?

Perú le siente moverse.

—¿Qué es lo que queda? Fue necesario... —traga saliva—. Princesa.

—No —le advierte (y todos nos reímos porque ese verbo en este momento es sólo decorativo—, me llames así —siente el cuerpo cansado, posiblemente por la pérdida de sangre.

—¡Ah! —Perú se acuerda de algo—. Voy a quitarte las esposas —se levanta, ignorando el que no quiere que le llame así y se arrodilla tras Chile, buscando entre sus bolsillos la llave.

—¿Mmm? —cierra los ojos. La sangre que mancha su pantalón se empieza a secar en las zonas menos abundantes. Perú deja libres las muñecas de Chile luego de unos laaaaaaaaaargos segundos sin ver nada y haciéndolo a la champa.

—Que ya eres libre —deja las esposas a un lado y se levanta, retornando a su lugar, lentamente. En frente de Chile, chocando sus rodillas con las contrarias.

Chile carraspea, tardando en coordinar sus movimientos para llevar los brazos a su regazo y tocarse las muñecas. Las siente resbalosas por la sangre que salió de las heridas por el roce de los grilletes.

Perú suspira.

—¿Te duelen? —pregunta con ansiedad.

—¿Te importa acaso? —se lleva la muñeca derecha a la cara y empieza a lamer, para limpiarse. Le arde.

—Sí...

Chile se detiene un momento.

—Mentira —suena más vulnerable de lo que le gustaría. Lame su otra muñeca.

—No... —Perú traga saliva e inclina el cuerpo, buscándole con las manos los antebrazos... Y luego baja hasta sus muñecas, se le erizan los vellos al sentir las heridas—. Ah, Chile.

De un tirón brusco, el nombrado quita sus muñecas.

—No me toques —esconde las palmas y antebrazos contra su cuerpo, mirándole mal, con odio, como si mirara a un animal peligroso que te ha comido todo el ganado.

—Flaquito —lo dice así tan... Cansado y frustrado consigo mismo.

—No me... —se relame. Le duelen los dientes de tanto haberlos apretados—, déjame —aprieta los ojos. Perú le desobece y busca sus muñecas, se las lleva a los labios y comienza a lamerle, lentamente para que no le duela, dándole besos—. Su-suéltame —Chile hace fuerza para retirar las manos, aunque para Perú no debe ser más que un temblor.

—No... No quiero —y siiigueee lamiendo. Le besa después, subiendo por el antebrazo de Chile—. ¿Te alivia?

—¡No! —le sale la voz rasgada, y siente que los ojos le arden, que el nudo en la garganta le oprime. Perú aprieta los ojos.

—Está bien... Está bien —la verdad no, pero suelta sus muñecas con cuidado y se las deja en el regazo. Acunándolas. Hasta que sube al cuello de Chile, tanteando y busca con sus labios la barbilla, subiendo más. Chile se muerde el labio, que le tiembla, completamente tenso al sentir a Perú en una zona tan expuesta y vulnerable. Le odia. Leodialeodialeodialeodialeodia.

Perú le da una suave mordidita en la barbilla.

—Podemos estar con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Qué...? —«vas a hacer, a hacerme, ¿me estás sólo amenazando? ¿Crees que te tengo miedo». Solloza, y ese sollozo es motivo suficiente para que Perú le bese en la boca. Lo terrible que se siente en estos momentos no tiene descripción, es una culpa que le pesa, pero que ahora la ve justificada por el ataque de sus hombres a Lima, aunque no evita que se sienta mal un «no debí de hacerlo», «me duele que sea a él».

Y aunque Chile no se opone al beso, no se lo devuelve, llorando en silencio. De rabia, de impotencia, de dolor, de humillación. Incluso, muy poco, escondido debajo de todo eso, de pena. Por saber que van en una línea recta y que jamás van a poder borrar esto. Todo. Esa noche, esa guerra. La maldita actitud de Perú... Y el propio quiebre de Chile que le hiere el orgullo.

Perú puede sentir sus lágrimas contrarias y calientes en sus pómulos. Se separa del beso unos segundos porque ya no quiere forzarle a nada más.

—Perdona.

Chile balbucea, y se le escapa un sollozo. Aprieta los puños, obligándose a sosegarse.

—Si se infecta... —se refiere a las heridas, sin plantearse el perdonarle o no. No es algo en lo que vaya a pensar ahora, y Dios, ese sollozo hace a Perú volver a los labios de Chile, pero que tenga cuidado, porque Chile le va a morder. Va a hacer como que le besa de vuelta para poder atacarle y herirle.

Perú va a soltar un gemido sin dejar de besarle, y Chile le va a morder más fuerte, todo lo que pueda, hasta dejarle marcados los dientes. Los labios de Perú sangrarán... Sin dejar de besarle por eso. Ambos haciéndose daño por malas decisiones, que no se darán cuenta pasados muchos años.

Habrá un montón de bajas para ambos bandos, pero los chilenos ganarán esa batalla y en tres días más, la siguiente.

* * *

 _Hasta donde sabemos, los datos que dio Chile son falsos: Mintió incluso en esas circunstancias, y Perú le creyó._


End file.
